


Lure

by Serein_whale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serein_whale/pseuds/Serein_whale
Summary: 奥利弗玩火（非字面义）结果被艾伦吃干抹净了。
Kudos: 10





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是异色米英的PWP，私设双alpha。
> 
> 注意：我车技很差劲，不过还是希望各位能爽到。

他原本可以拒绝艾伦，甚至可以夺过这个疯子的球棒对准下身狠狠地来一下，这样他就不会像现在这样被揪住头发做blow job了。他努力地适应着深喉所带来的不适，眼眶蓄满了生理性的泪水，脸颊潮红，发根被扯得生疼。他很想对艾伦说不必这么优待俘虏，但是在艾伦听来，他的呜咽大概是和快感划等号的。  
新的撞击。奥利弗难受地摇晃着脑袋，艾伦似乎低声咒骂了一句什么，但他什么也听不见。  
求求你，放开我。  
艾伦突然松手了，奥利弗几乎是立刻逃出生天。在大口喘息的间隙，艾伦的声音又来搔动他的耳膜了：“你这个不要脸的骗子。”  
奥利弗胡乱抹去满脸的泪水，狠狠地剜了他一眼，脏话他听得多了，但是艾伦这没头没脑的谩骂还是令他相当不甘。艾伦没有穿好裤子，任由那玩意儿昂然挺立，像是在冲他比划着一个下流的手势。空气中弥漫着刺鼻的油漆味，刚才他俩一路扭打着撞进了这条满是涂鸦的窄巷，想必艾伦的后背已经蹭上了不少颜色，这样的念头让奥利弗快意地放声大笑起来。艾伦一把掐住他的下颌，逼他与自己对视。  
“骗子，”艾伦嗓音沙哑，“你怎么会是alpha，你这么……”  
“欠操。”奥利弗替他补全了。看得出艾伦正忍受着情欲和怒火的双重煎熬，早知道就帮他弄出来了。奥利弗缓过劲来，从黑暗中获得了调情的信心，手也开始不老实了，直奔艾伦的下三路。现在他俩呼吸相融，近到都能从油漆味中分辨出彼此的信息素，艾伦的老二还被奥利弗握着，场面十分美好。  
“你这该死的小畜生，你知道你在干什么吗？”艾伦喘得厉害，但是奥利弗还没松手，他也不能轻举妄动，何况奥利弗的确手活了得，他快要把持不住了。奥利弗手指瘦削，掌心却异常柔软，艾伦突然想起那个看手相的老女人说过这种人贪图享乐，他觑着奥利弗自得其乐的脸，觉得不能便宜了这个小骗子。于是在高潮的余韵里他踢了奥利弗的脚踝，趁着后者身子一矮的瞬间来了个颜射。  
“咳咳……爽……了没？”奥利弗被呛得话都说不利索，还非要占嘴上便宜。他的信息素就和他那一头粉得很软的头发一样甜得发腻，完全没有alpha 该有的强硬，艾伦一直怀疑这个疯子是omega伪装成alpha，把他当傻子耍。从他俩结下梁子的那天起，奥利弗的信息素就一直刺激着艾伦的鼻黏膜，在他最温和的梦里也是奥利弗被压在地上被操得死去活来。艾伦一想起来就心烦意乱，自己居然会为了一个alpha春梦连连，半夜醒来还得对着一个糊满奶油的杯子蛋糕自慰，真是越撸越没滋味。眼下奥利弗就在眼前，怎么着也得让他尝点苦头。  
奥利弗像是看出了他的心思，突然凑上前来，用轻浅的气音对他耳语道：“好浪费呦。”  
艾伦的目光锁死了奥利弗舔着嘴角的舌尖。  
“我还一直想用你的精液来做杯糕呢。”

奥利弗拉开车门，他对自己今晚的全身而退感到无上满意，想到艾伦恨得咬牙切齿的样子他就高兴得不得了。车里漆乌麻黑，灯已坏了有些时日了，奥利弗往驾驶座上一坐，却觉得自己像是坐在了百兽之王的身上，被惹毛了的狮子用弹动的尾巴抽了他的屁股一下，像烙铁一样。  
“你……！”  
“别动。”  
艾伦凑在他的后颈上嗅闻，鼻息粗重，奥利弗浑身发软，颤抖起来，喉咙里逸出一声呜咽。他感到艾伦尖尖的犬齿刺破了那一块皮肤，他动弹不得，却又渴求更多。艾伦用手掌摩挲他的前胸，另一只手褪下了他的裤子。车里的空间过于狭小，磕磕碰碰间似乎有火花在血管里流窜，狂乱的心跳令奥利弗平生第一次感到了窘迫。艾伦汗津津的皮肤紧贴着他的肩胛骨，粗糙的牛仔面料蹭着他的臀肉，这太刺激了，奥利弗死命咬住手背。他觉得自己蠢透了，居然又被艾伦玩弄于股掌之间，可这感觉却又该死的迷人。  
艾伦拉开了裤链。奥利弗急促地喘息着，等待着，艾伦却迟迟没有进来。刚忍不住要开口，言语却被突如其来的偷袭给撞成了呻吟。奥利弗惊慌失措地抓住了艾伦的大腿，登时感到身体里的那根东西涨大了一圈，他都能清楚地感受到那上头暴起的青筋蹭着他的内壁。这可真有点不舒服了，奥利弗试图抬起腰好缓解不适，却被艾伦死死按住，这让他差点儿叫破了音。艾伦在床上绝对是个天才，他抽插的频率叫人发狂，奥利弗噙着泪水，偶尔被顶到了那一点，连呻吟都变了调。灭顶的快感淹没了他，他弓起背，爽得浑身发抖。艾伦也在呻吟，呻吟里夹杂着咒骂。奥利弗腰侧的皮肤指痕密布，脸上被泪水弄得一塌糊涂，看起来可怜兮兮的，可惜他背对着艾伦，后者无法欣赏这幅美景。奥利弗意乱情迷间喊了两嗓子，居然让艾伦停下了，奥利弗焦躁地扭头看身后的艾伦，却发现艾伦笑了。  
“你被操糊涂了吧，居然说‘我爱你’，忘了你那些下了毒的杯糕吗？”  
奥利弗窘得无地自容，未满足的欲望还在身体里横冲直撞，使他无法集中精力回应艾伦恶劣的戏谑。他只能低声哀求艾伦别再作弄他了，不给他倒还不如杀了他。  
“我没带枪，球棒又不知道丢哪去了。”艾伦懒懒地说着，声音还是有点喘，但总比他要好，“你不是想上天堂吗？我倒是可以成全你。”  
街边最后一盏还能运行的路灯也撑不住了，奥利弗迫不及待地闭上了眼睛。

Fin


End file.
